Among various types of haptic feedback, vibration-based haptic feedback (hereinafter referred to as “vibration feedback”) are widely used in various mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet devices, game consoles, and realistic four-dimensional (4D) movie theaters. Also, since vibration feedback is more efficient than other types of feedback, the use of vibration feedback is on the increase currently.
However, in the related art, a method of directly setting a frequency and an amplitude, which are physical properties of a vibration waveform, is mainly used to generate a vibration feedback. Accordingly, it is difficult for an inexpert user to receive a vibration of his desired sense from a device, and it is also difficult to predict and quantify a perceptive sense that a user feels through a vibration.
Therefore, required is vibration generation technology that allows a user to accurately receive a vibration of his desired sense from a device and may easily predict and quantify perceptive properties of a vibration.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.